The Administrative Component is responsible for coordinating Pilot & Feasibility Projects, Scientific Core Facilities, Enrichment, and all other activities of the P30 Center. Drs. Sorscher, Kirk and the Business Officer (Ms. Diane Baer) oversee day-to-day administrative operations, and arrange for planning, evaluation, and peer review. The objective of the Administrative Core is to provide effective and integrated processes for our CF Research Base. Specific Aims are as follows: Specific Aim 1. To assure smooth and coordinated operation of all P30 components. This includes ongoing assessment of the most effective ways to best serve CF investigators participating in the Center. Specific Aim 2. To carry out P30 administrative responsibilities set forth by NIH and the University of Alabama at Birmingham. This includes budgeting, monitoring, assessment and reporting requirements associated with the Center grant. In order to accomplish these objectives, the Administrative Core implements recommendations from both internal and external advisors. P30 leadership and advisory committees assure optimal use of Center resources in a fashion that promotes synergy between P30 Components and among the UAB Research Base.